Lost
by CarmineKiss
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Crossover between King Kong and POTO: Christine Daee stars as Anna Mea is "Lost", which is filmed on seemingly uninhabited Palmyra island. The angry Natives living there steal Christine and give her to their "ghost". Review please:
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic so don't be to cruel with your reviews- but comments and helpful suggestions are much appreciated

M rating: mild language, violence and rape in future chapters.

I don't own any POTO characters. I own only the characters that don't belong to POTO (like Cheryl and probably some others later)

I hope you like the chapter! Please review after- It will motivate me to update faster

**********************

Christine Daaé sat quietly in the chair across from Nadir, eyes displaying none of the terror she inwardly felt.

"Well? What do you think Christine? Isn't it brilliant?!" Asked Nadir, the excitement twinkling in his dark, Persian eyes. Christine stirred nervously in her seat.

"Um…well…I just don't-" she started to say. Nadir put up a hand to silence her.

"Why did I even ask you? It doesn't matter what you think! We're going whether you like it or not!" He said joyously

Without another word, Nadir stood up and moved from behind his enormous mahogany desk toward Christine. He handed her a piece of paper and swiftly walked out of the tiny room. Christine let out a breathy sigh and slowly held up the paper. A picture of a plant-infested piece of land filled the entire page. Even though the photo was obviously taken from very far away, she still noticed the white foam of the ocean water as it violently beat against the rocky shore- as if to punish the land for wrongdoing. At the top of the photo was the heading: PALMYRA ISLAND. Christine stuffed the paper in her purse and walked speedily out of the room.

************************

Christine moaned in frustration as she fidgeted with her keys, looking for the key to her luxurious Manhattan apartment. _Where's the key, where's the friggin' key?_ _Ah! Here it is…_ Christine hurriedly unlocked the door. The darkness of her apartment seemed to take advantage of her horrified and vulnerable state. A cold chill crept up Christine's spine and she shivered violently. She quickly flipped on some light switches, kicked the door shut behind her with her foot and grabbed the phone, which was sitting on a tiny table near the door. Christine's thumb fumbled across the keys as she tried to dial Meg's number with a shaking hand. Meg Giry (or Meggy, as Christine likes to call her) is Christine's fraternal twin sister. Christine and Meg, unlike most twins, don't have a single physical feature in common (Christine was often told that she inherited the "better" genes, unbeknownst to Meg). However, like most twins, they have a very close and healthy relationship. Although Meg is married (Meg's maiden name is** Daa****é**; that was changed to **Giry** after she married) and kept very busy with two small children, she still finds time to spend with her sister.

Immediately after the first ring, Christine was greeted with a wary "Hello?" from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Meggy. It's Christine." She said into the phone.

"Hey sis! What's up? Are you all right? You sound frightened." Meg asked worriedly. Christine _was_ frightened; and although she tried to hide her true feelings from her sister- Meg quickly picked up the nervous tone in her voice.

"Well…I have something to tell you. I was at work today and-" Christine began but was very quickly interrupted by Meg's squeal of excitement.

"Oh yes! I heard! _My_ sister (she said _my_ very proudly) was given the lead part in that new movie!" Said Meg, absolutely elated. "What's it called…? Wait; don't tell me!" She began to mutter incoherent words as she wracked her brain for answers. Christine sighed and impatiently twirled the phone cord around her finger. Yes, Christine was an actress; but she always believed she was mediocre at best. She had landed a few small roles in some minor films, nothing more. Then Christine boldly decided to audition for a part in Lost, a production of the famous Nadir. She knew that it was unlikely that she would get any part. However, Nadir was apparently impressed with her, because Christine was hired the very next day to play Anna Mae, the star character of the production. He had said it was her "Large, brown doe eyes and unique beauty" that ultimately led to his decision. This lead role should have been exciting for Christine. And it was very exciting…for a while. Then Nadir began to babble about filming this movie in an exotic location, to make it more "realistic". Everyone who heard Nadir thought he was just expressing nonsensical ideas and nothing would come of it. But Nadir fiercely stood by his idea and managed to make it happen. Christine clenched her eyelids tightly together in an attempt to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she remembered the conversation she had with Nadir earlier and the…picture he gave to her.

"The film is called Lost; and yes I was given the lead part. But that's not why I called you." Christine said, interrupting Meg's thoughtful muttering

"Okay then; why _did_ you call me?" Asked Meg.

"Well Nadir…you know; the film producer?"

"Yeah…?"

"He told me today that we are now filming Lost on a little deserted piece of land called Palmyra Island. I have to stay there for 4 months!" Christine exclaimed, hardly able to believe what she herself just said.

"Oh. _My._ God! I've heard about that island! It's very beautiful is what I've been told- and mysterious. There are so _many_ stories and curses surrounding that island! Just think how-"

"I know Meggy," Interrupted Christine, the tears running down her face and over her lips causing her words to slur together. Nadir had eagerly told her all about the island. His enthusiasm (Although he was extremely enthusiastic) wasn't nearly as potent as Christine's horror. Not even all the excitement emanating from Nadir could cut through the thick cloud of nervousness surrounding Christine.

"And that's w-w-what scares me the m-most." Christine blubbered. "All of these horrible c-curses and stories. What if there are strange n-n-natives living there that no one n-n-knows about?"

"Oh, Honey! Stop your crying! Do you honestly believe in all that nonsense? No one lives there! All those stories of curses are just urban legends meant to scare little children! What has gotten into you? This is a wonderful opportunity! Don't be a coward! I would give anything to take your place!" Meg said encouragingly.

"Oh please, by all means take my part!" Christine sobbed, wishing with all her heart that it were possible that Meg could indeed replace her.

"Oh, stop it. You're acting childish; and you are being totally ungrateful. Not many people get opportunities like this, believe it or not Ms. I'm-some-big-shot-actress-now-so-I-can-take-advantage-of-all-good-fortune-that-comes-my-way." Said Meg sarcastically "If you start throwing opportunities like this away, I'm gonna have to drop kick you to the floor…I didn't take kickboxing classes for nothing."

Christine shook her head and lowered it, allowing the tears to fall to the floor._ Does she care nothing about how I feel?_ She thought miserably. After a minute or two of awkward silence and as Christine tears gradually dissipated, Meg Said,

"So…when are you leaving?"

Christine sighed heavily "Wednesday."

Meg gasped "Holy cow! Two days?! And he just told you?! What an ass! Well, the kids are in bed and Jim is home from work so I'll be right over to help you pack! Be there in 10 minutes, promise! Don't start without me!" Meg quickly ended the call. Christine thoughtfully held the phone up to her ear for several seconds after Meg hung up. A continuous buzz could be heard on the other line. _Maybe Meggy's right. Maybe I should be grateful for this opportunity. What could happen? I won't be alone and it's only for a few months. It's not like I have a choice anyway. I have to go, regardless of my feelings._

Christine knew she was going to have to learn to put her fear behind her and try to enjoy this. Hopefully something good will come from the experience. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there _

_Well, second chapters up!_

_I had fun writing this one because I got to introduce some new characters and go more into depth with some old ones. Enjoy and review!_

_*****************_

_Christine looked in horror around the campsite. Dying men and women were scattered along the ground and blood poured from the deep puncture wounds in their bodies. _

_Strange, dark men with thin pieces of cloth wrapped around their groins and red paint smeared across their menacing faces were dancing and muttering bizarre incantations around a huge bonfire with a thick pole in the center of it._

_Two men were bound tightly to the pole with ropes; Christine clapped her hands over her ears when their moans became dreadful howls of pain as the fire slowly ate their flesh. _

_She wanted to run. Oh how badly she wished she could just escape this frightful holocaust! Christine tried desperately to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge. She cried out in frustration and fell on the ground, attempting to pull her body with her arms. _

_The strange men heard Christine's distress and they stopped their chanting. They sharply turned their heads in her direction. Christine froze. One of the men, the only one who wore an ornate mask covering his entire face, pointed at Christine and softly spoke in a language that was completely foreign to her, but sounded frightening nonetheless._

_Suddenly, all of the men began to approach her. Christine screamed in terror and ferociously clawed the ground, trying desperately to pull herself away from these terrifying men, but to no avail. "Christine," They chanted, their chants becoming louder and more powerful the closer they advanced. "Christine!" _

"Christine!" Yelled a petite woman over Christine's horrified wailing. "Christine! Wake up!" The woman slapped her firmly on the cheek. Christine gave a violent start in her chair and her terrified screaming instantly stopped. She jerked her head around in every direction, seeking out the strange men. With the men nowhere in sight, Christine's panicky mind began to relax; she stilled her head movements and settled her eyes in a fixed stare in front of her.

The woman grinned, amused with Christine's odd behavior. She waved her hand directly in front of Christine's field of vision. "Hello? Anyone in there?" The woman softly tapped Christine on the forehead with her knuckles.

Christine looked up. "Cheryl?" She wondered aloud. Seeing that it was Cheryl, Christine grinned widely, lunged for the woman and hugged her lovingly around the neck. "Oh thank god you woke me from that damn nightmare!" Christine sobbed joyously into her neck.

The woman laughed lightly and tenderly patted Christine on the back.

"Well that's my job, honey buns!" she said, smiling. Cheryl was a fellow actor of Christine's, although her part was much smaller and less important than Christine's part in the film. Cheryl was a very pretty woman, especially for her ripe age of 46. Her soft skin was still so smooth and supple- not a single wrinkle tarnished her nearly perfect complexion. Her kind blue eyes still sparkled with childish virtue and her glistening black hair (which was graying slightly) was cut in a stylish angled bob. Cheryl, although she looked young, was still much older than Christine (who was only 23) and therefore acted as more of a mother figure towards Christine. Christine liked the motherly attention she received from Cheryl; Her mother died in childbirth and Christine never experienced a mother-daughter relationship.

Cheryl gently pushed Christine away from her and swiftly placed the back of her hand on Christine's forehead. "Are you feelin' alright sweetie? You gave everyone quite a scare with the sudden screaming attack. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Cheryl looked up and Christine looked over her shoulder as Nadir came marching towards them. "No breaks!" He said. Nadir stopped directly in front of the two women, his Persian eyes directed solely on Christine

Nadir was a very tall, lanky man with a surprisingly shrill voice that didn't match his body at all. Sometimes Christine had to keep her mouth tightly shut and think sad thoughts just to keep from laughing out loud whenever he spoke. This was one of those moments.

"In case you weren't aware Christine; I am a very compassionate man." He said; a hand splayed out across his chest. "Always giving, giving, giving!"

Cheryl snorted loudly and Nadir eyed her dangerously.

"Anyway…" He said, focusing his eyes back on Christine "It's time someone did something for _me_!" Nadir pointed his index finger under his chin.

"No breaks for _anyone_! I don't _care_ that the trip to Palmyra Island is tomorrow! All of you have a _job _to do and I expect you to do it!" Nadir squinted his eyes and swiveled his head in all directions, eyeing everyone closely. "Got it?"

He then turned his attention back to the two women in front of him and waved them away with his hand. "Shoo, shoo! What are you waiting for? Get to work! Christine, why aren't you practicing your script yet?"

Nadir looked past the women and pointed at a tiny, balding man standing in a corner with a notepad and a pencil slid in the space between the top of his ear and his temple. "You there!" He said. The tiny man looked up at Nadir; then he looked around, confused. As realization came to him, he slowly pointed at himself and mouthed the word "me?"

Nadir looked completely annoyed "Yes, you! Come here!"

The tiny man scurried over, held up the notepad, slid the pencil out from the space between his ear and temple and pointed the tip of his pencil on the paper in writing position. Then he asked in a small, quivering voice that matched his stature: "Can I help you sir?"

"Get me a coffee; one sugar, hold the cream" commanded Nadir

"Yes sir." The little man quickly wrote down the order and scurried off.

With nothing more to say, Nadir turned up his nose, straightened his posture, briskly turned on his heels and strutted back to his office.

With Nadir safely out of view, Cheryl said "Who am I?" and turned up her nose and straightened her posture, obviously with the intention of mocking Nadir. She said shrilly "Eh Meh Gawwd! Get back to work people!" she drawled, then turned to Christine and gawked obnoxiously at her feet "Eh. Meh. GAWD!! I just _love_ your heels! Can I borrow them?" Cheryl grabbed Christine's foot, slipped her heel off and pretended to try to stuff her own foot in it. "Oh…I forgot…I'm a size 12!" Christine howled her amusement, gripping her sides to keep them from splitting. _That sounds just like Nadir,_ she thought.

Christine admired Cheryl's braveness when it came to teasing Nadir. But then again, it's not hard to scoff such a tall, physically strong man that speaks like a woman.

Cheryl smiled, as if she heard Christine's thoughts, and threw one arm around her shoulders. "Let's go practice some lines, Ms. Anna Mae!" Cheryl said brightly and pulled the still-laughing Christine toward the set.

*******************

Christine stumbled through the door to her apartment, clearly drained from the day's work and the screaming episode she had earlier. "That horrible nightmare…" Christine said, furrowing her brow in concentration as she tried to remember the exact details of the dream. "It must have been a sign!" Christine bolted over to phone, grabbed it and quickly dialed Meg's number.

Her intentions were simple: if she told Meg about the dream, Meg would agree that Palmyra island is a terrible place and she would support Christine's arguments against it. Maybe if enough people protested against the trip, Christine wouldn't have to go and the movie would be filmed here! The idea sounded perfect to Christine at first and she eagerly hit the call button. After the second ring, however, Christine ended the call and lowered the phone.

"What am I doing?" She thought aloud. Christine slapped her hand to her forehead and shook her head in shame. "Meg won't believe me; but she _will_ think I'm going mad. I can't do this."

Christine gently set the phone back on the tiny table near the door and heavily plodded into the living room. She noticed how every suitcase and bag she owned was spread out across the floor, all open and waiting to be filled with her belongings.

_Only one more day!_ Christine thought alarmingly. Nervous butterflies grew in her stomach and mercilessly fluttered up into her chest and throat. _I just pray to god that that nightmare stays in my head; where it belongs._


	3. Chapter 3

Here is yet another chapter! My mind just keeps churning out ideas! Let's just hope I don't get writers block soon, because the story is about to get much more interesting!

Enjoy and review =)

*******************

Christine Daaé woke up (or rather; got out of bed- considering she hardly slept at all) to a loud beeping noise emanating from the alarm clock on a table beside her bed. The butterflies in her stomach unfortunately did not dissipate in the night, and the sound of the alarm did nothing but increase their excitement; the beeping noise marked today as the day that Christine would leave civilized society to join…god only knows what could be on that island!

Christine quickly (and miserably) got out of bed, freshened up, and loaded her suitcases onto a luggage cart (provided by her apartment complex) before she headed out the door. She had purposefully woken up late because she wanted to savor the last night she would sleep in her bed for _4_ whole months. The thought depressed her immensely! This was the last time she would see her home…Meggy…New York…civilized life! For _4_ agonizing months.

*******************

"Hey honey buns!" Cheryl giddily hopped out of her seat and greeted Christine as she plodded towards gate 93 with her luggage. The plane that everyone was to take (The production manager was too cheap to purchase a private jet for the entire film crew and cast- every last dime was to be used for the set) would be headed in the direction of Washington Island. From there, they would travel by way of helicopter about 120 miles northwest of Washington Island to reach their destination.

Palmyra Island was located almost directly in the middle of the Pacific Ocean…how uncanny! _No wonder it's cursed,_ thought Christine

Christine rolled her luggage over to a chair and eagerly sat down to rest her tired legs. "Hey Cheryl…how long have you been here?" She wondered.

"3 hours before you arrived."

"What?! Why? We still have an hour left before boarding!" Christine looked dazedly in front of her- as if she was thinking hard about something. Then she lifted her chocolate eyes and looked in awed amazement at Cheryl. "Wait a second… Are you actually excited about this trip?"

She looked surprised "Are you kidding? Yes! I don't know a single person who isn't!" Cheryl squealed. She looked around as if to find proof of her statement and settled her eyes on the tiny, balding man who fetched Nadir's coffee the other day. He looked to be shaking unmercifully from nervousness and was constantly pushing his sliding glasses back up to the top of his nose.

"Well, except for that guy." Cheryl lowered her head and shook it slowly "That poor man." She said.

Christine followed her eyes in the direction of Cheryl's gaze to find that tiny man that she was referring to. She couldn't keep herself from smiling; the man was just so amusing.

****************

"Christine?"

Christine looked over her shoulder at Cheryl, who was waving at her from behind a line of people boarding the plane. "I'm going to sit here, ok?" Christine looked at the seat that Cheryl was pointing to and she noticed the tiny man sitting in the seat beside it. Christine met her kind, blue eyes questioningly. Cheryl shrugged and used her hand to block the tiny man's view of her mouth, as if she was telling a secret to only Christine; then she said quietly, "It looks like he could use the company."

Christine nodded in understanding and Cheryl smiled; then Cheryl asked in a worried tone "Will you be ok honey buns?"

Christine smirked and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Honestly Cheryl? I'm a grown woman! I think I can take care of myself." She said, but only half-heartedly. Christine was obviously perfectly capable of caring for herself, but the strong fear of Palmyra Island that ate away at her mind mentally reduced Christine into an innocent, vulnerable child.

Christine, determined not to give away her true thoughts to Cheryl, quickly shifted her eyes back in front of her, found her seat, and sat down. As more people continued to board the plane, she pulled out a book from her carry-on to keep her mind busy.

Suddenly, someone tapped Christine lightly on the shoulder, and she snapped her head up to look at her visitor.

It was a man- a very handsome one at that. His flaxen-colored hair was ruffled attractively at the top of his head and his eyes looked to be an undecided shade of blue-green. His slightly unshaven, chiseled jaw looked spruce and well taken-care of. The man smiled sweetly at her and two dimples formed on each side of his impressive face. Christine felt ready to swoon.

"May I sit here?" He asked. His undecided eyes clearly displayed hopefulness.

"Of course" Christine said breathlessly. She patted the seat beside her invitingly. The man smiled his sweet smile again and sat down.

"I don't believe we've met face to face." He said. "I know you simply because you are the star of this film. I'm sorry to say, but anyone who _doesn't_ know your name by now must be an idiot!" He laughed. Then, clearing his throat, the man offered his hand to Christine who took it in hers and shook it politely, "I am Raoul De Chagny, the director of photography."

The man noticed the wonder that sparkled in her eyes when he revealed his name and he answered her silent question by saying, "I moved to the U.S not too long ago from a beautiful little village called Saignon, in France. That's the reason why my name may sound foreign to you…and I still haven't completely lost my French accent, if you haven't noticed yet."

Christine had noticed; but she wasn't bothered by it in the least. The accent only added to his alluring persona. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Raoul." Said Christine Amiably.

He smiled "Thank you; same to you Christine."

For a few awkward moments, neither said a word. Christine took Raoul's silence as a sign that he had nothing more to say to her, so she calmly found her book again in her carry-on and read quietly. Raoul did the same; and they remained lost in their stories for quite a while.

Suddenly, Raoul put down his book, scratched the back of his neck nervously and said "So, Christine…how do you feel about the change of location of the set?"

Christine looked at Raoul. What should she tell him? She couldn't tell him how she truly felt; he would just laugh at her foolishness.

"Ugh…Well, I just think that it's nonessential." She said; and that was true.

"I feel same way Christine," He smiled, pleased that they both seemed to think alike "All of this valuable money wasted…and for what? To have a slightly more realistic set? We could have achieved near perfection and saved quite a lot of money in the sanctity of civilized society!" Raoul was nearly fuming in anger "It's absolutely ridiculous." He concluded.

Christine couldn't help but to giggle at Raoul's unnecessary temper. Raoul looked into her laughing eyes and giggled lightly with her "I'm sorry about that sudden blow-up," He said, sincerity written plainly across his features. "Sometimes I just get upset about things that are out of my control." He then frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "It's one of my many flaws, I suppose."

Christine was about to argue with this statement (this man was absolutely flawless); but before she could say anything, the wheels of the plane touched the ground and Christine jumped violently in her seat. She said no more (for fear of retching in front of everyone because of the nervous butterflies that continually reproduced) until they stepped off of dreadful helicopters that took them to that godforsaken island.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4!

By the way, just to make this clear, I am a BIG supporter of EC stories- but this story is not EC and it involves a very dark Eric. I hope I'm not chasing any readers away by saying that- but that's just the nature of this story and I wouldn't want to write it any other way.

Enjoy and please review=)

***********

Christine traveled very little in her youth. She was told that her father was an adventurous man before her birth; but after her mother's death, he became resistant of change and the thought of traveling great distances away from the only city he knew troubled him greatly. However, Christine did leave New York once as a small child. She visited a little farm in rural Connecticut, and she can vaguely remember the unfortunate incident that occurred there. It involved a camera, and a crazed rooster. That was the last time Christine ever left the city as a girl, and as a grown woman.

Yet here she was; on a little island in the middle of nowhere, that was densely covered in a never-ending forest of flora and fauna.

Christine looked in awe at her surroundings through the little helicopter window, too afraid to step out onto the island itself. She had never seen so much wildlife before! The thick vegetation beyond the smooth, little landing area seemed to mask a deadly secret that was just waiting to reveal itself.

Christine shivered in response to the thought and continued to stare with contentment out of the tiny window, completely oblivious of the fact that she was the last one seated on the helicopter; everyone else had quickly shuffled off as soon as they landed; eager to explore there new home.

Suddenly, Christine felt a tap on her shoulder that jerked her out of her thoughts, and she looked up with an irritated scowl on her face. _Can't I have just a few moments of peace?_ She thought.

Christine instantly regretted scowling, seeing that it was Raoul who had tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly wiped the scowl off her face and replaced it with a sweet smile, hoping that he didn't notice the transition.

"Hi Raoul." She said, as flirtatiously as she could.

He grinned widely in response. "Hey Christine!"

He waved giddily; but, after realizing what he was doing, he swiftly began scratching his neck in nervous embarrassment. Christine nearly giggled at his shyness._ Why is this extremely attractive man acting so timid around me? Could he possibly be interested in me? _She wondered in silence.

Raoul quickly composed himself, putting his arms at his side and clearing his throat. "Anyway," he said, "I'm sorry to bother you Christine, I noticed how thoughtfully you were looking out the window, but the reason I came here is to tell you that Nadir wishes to see you."

Christine glanced out the window and spotted Nadir near the campsite. He was furiously brandishing a tent pole in the air and lecturing three frightened men, who seemed to be struggling with putting up a tent.

"Well, at least he's in a good mood today." She said sarcastically.

Raoul laughed. "As good as he'll ever be."

Christine rose from her chair to leave, but before she could, Raoul put out his hand to stop her and said, "Wait!" Christine looked at him and waited. He hesitated, as if he had second thoughts about what he was going to say; but then he asked, "Would you like to go ocean fishing with me later? I really don't have any work to do today and I haven't been in so long- considering New York City really doesn't have any beaches nearby. You don't have to go…but I would like the company." Raoul looked hopefully at her.

Christine looked stunned. She hated turning him down, but she had a script to practice (a very important one at that). She really didn't have time to fish!

"I'm sorry Raoul; I appreciate the offer…Really I do!" She added when she saw the doubtful look in Raoul's eyes. "But I have to practice my script. You know how Nadir is…it's always work, work, work with him!" She laughed nervously and glanced at him. He wasn't laughing. "Maybe some other time." She added and hurriedly left the helicopter; she didn't want to witness the hurt look on Raoul's face.

***********

"Christine! Come here!"

Christine spotted Nadir, who was waving both hands viciously in the air in her direction, and trotted as quickly as possible over to him (She wasn't in the mood to be reprimanded by him for walking too slowly).

As soon as she was within reaching distance, Nadir handed her a sheet of paper and said in his shrill voice, "Before you get too comfortable, there are a few things you should know about our rules set up for the safety of you and the rest of the cast during your stay here. This sheet explains everything."

Christine looked down at the sheet. _Rule #1;_ she read; _you may not leave the campsite for any reason. Rule #2:You may not eat anything you find lying on the ground, growing on a bush, or on a tree._

Christine was about to argue about the silly rules-she was an adult for god's sake- but Nadir put his hand up to stop her.

"Please don't whine in my face about the rules Christine." He said, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "I wasn't the one who made them, ok? So just shut your mouth and listen like a good girl."

Christine gaped in shock at his rudeness, but she dared not say anything. What could she say? He was her boss; her career rested in his bad-mannered hands. She was about to turn and leave, but Nadir again stopped her with his hand

"Before you go," He continued, "Let me show you were everything is." Nadir grabbed her elbow and dragged her to the campsite where she had seen the men before struggle to put up tents. "Here," He said pointing, "is where the tents are set up and where everyone will be sleeping. You are to sleep in that tent; no exceptions." Nadir pointed at a decently sized tent in the middle of the campsite. It wasn't at all as comfortable-looking as Christine had hoped it would be, but then again, what could she expect from a tent?

"I hope you weren't expecting luxury, Christine." Nadir smirked, as if he read her mind. "Because this is the best you're getting." Nadir turned and continued to drag Christine with him. "This way" He said.

He stopped right in front of an area filled with cameras and props scattered about. "This is where we will be shooting act 2, scenes 3,4 and 5. Oh!" Nadir looked at the director, Gerry, who was waving at them to come over.

"And it looks like they may be ready to begin filming today. I hope you're prepared." Nadir shoved Christine lightly on the back in the direction of the director and proudly turned on his heels to walk in the opposite direction, with his chin held high.

Christine turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Nadir's retreating form, when she was sure that he couldn't see her. _How can one man act so bitchy?_ She wondered. She turned her head around to find the director now impatiently waving both hands in the air. Christine trotted over to the waving man.

"Hi Gerry," Christine greeted the director casually. "Is everything already set up?" She questioned, looking around the set.

"Not quite Christine. It should be ready by tomorrow " answered Gerry, his eyelids drooping. He looked absolutely exhausted. _Poor Man_, she thought.

"Listen, Christine," said Gerry, "We need to run through your script real quick, alright hon? This is just so I can see where you stand- we don't begin filming until tomorrow. I need you to read lines 1-10 for me of act 2, scene 4. Remember- this is a very emotional part in the film where Anna begins to really understand the dangerous situation she is in. I want you to visualize yourself in Anna's situation."

Christine nodded her head and took her script out of the back pocket of her jeans. It wouldn't be hard to visualize herself in danger- she already felt quite unsafe on this island.

She found Act 2, scene 4 and read her lines with all the passion, fear and anxiety she and Anna both truly felt; completely unaware of the 2 pairs of black, ominous eyes staring at her within the cover of the thick plant growth.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a shorter chapter, but it is the most exciting one yet! (In my opinion)

I hope you enjoy it; and please, please, please review! It really does motivate me to update faster when I know that people are reading my story.

****************

Christine's heart was heavy with homesickness as she gazed longingly at the violent, blue sea. She was unconsciously hoping that a ship would show itself on the horizon, coming to rescue her from this awful place.

Strangely enough, her fear of Palmyra Island had died long ago; but the death of her fear brought about the birth of nostalgia.

The soft sand she felt beneath her, the singing birds flying above, the exotic tree that Christine leaned her sore back on- none of it bore any resemblance to her former life in the City. She never thought she would so desperately long to hear a police siren or the shouts of angry taxi drivers; but the little things were what she missed the most.

Oh how she wished she could sleep in her warm, soft bed again!

Just the other night, Christine had grudgingly obeyed Nadir's wishes and attempted to sleep in her designated tent. It truly was the most hellish night she had ever experienced in her life.

The island is scorching hot in the day, but bitterly cold in the night. The many blankets she had packed hardly protected her from the cold air that easily penetrated the thin tent, and the dampness of the ground had slowly seeped through each blanket until she could feel the wetness on her skin.

It was a horribly uncomfortable situation; but Christine knew that these annoyances were impossible to escape from. Everyone, not just her, had experienced the same torment. There was one unexpected issue, however, that left Christine completely defenseless.

The name of the young woman that Christine was forced to share a tent with was Eliza Keller. Eliza is a fairly pretty, sweet-tempered, and good-natured girl; but Christine absolutely loathes her for one perfectly understandable reason. The scent emitted from Eliza's small body is the most foul, disgusting smell Christine ever had the misfortune to breath in.

At one point during the night, Eliza's smell had become so utterly nauseating that Christine began to seriously consider shaking the woman awake and ordering her to take a bath.

Christine pinched her nose at the memory, as if Eliza was standing right beside her.

Luckily, Raoul had heard her complaining earlier this morning to Cheryl about her horrible night and Eliza's repulsive smell. He, in all his glory, had begged Nadir to assign Eliza to another tent on Christine's behalf. Nadir had agreed, but only on the condition that he would never have to hear complaints from them again. Christine was so elated that she, in all her joy, had kissed Raoul fully on the lips.

Raoul's lips had felt amazing on hers, and she, still intoxicated from her own happiness, felt reluctant to release him. When she finally came to her senses, which seemed hours later, she quickly pulled away and apologized profusely for her uncalled-for behavior; but Raoul was surprisingly fine. In fact, he seemed joyful

Christine's cheeks grew hot at the memory. Raoul had accepted Christine's apologies with little enthusiasm, as if he truly did not mind that kiss at all. And Christine could have sworn that when he turned to walk away from her, a slight smile had graced his heavenly features.

_Maybe he does have feelings for me_, Christine thought hopefully. She certainly felt something for Raoul. She wasn't quite sure what; but the tingling warmth that appeared in Christine's chest and tummy whenever she thought about him hinted that possibly it was a love developing.

_Could Raoul feel the same tingling feeling whenever he sees me?_ She wondered silently.

Suddenly, Christine faintly heard someone squeal her name over the heavy crash of the waves. It was probably coming from the campsite; she had traveled quite a ways to get to this little, secluded beach.

Christine cupped her ear, listening closely for the sound of her name. She heard the high-pitched squeal again; and who's voice could it be but Nadir's? Nadir had a distinctly different voice from all other men, and although it was coming from far away, she recognized it immediately.

Christine rushed to her feet and walked slowly closer in the direction of the campsite. This time, she faintly heard the same shrill voice yell angrily, "Your career rests in my hands, Christine! You better get your ass over here now!"

As if this was her queue, Christine sprinted towards the edge of the thick jungle, through which she had fought her way to get to this little beach. She searched the ground in a panic, desperately looking for the path that she had made while fighting her way through the plants. The vegetation showed no sign of being disturbed and Christine cried out in frustration.

She resolved that she couldn't stay on the beach forever; she was going to have to show herself at the campsite if she wanted to keep her job. Christine slowly made her way into the jungle, with no guide to help her, stepping over and ducking under the abundance of vines and branches that blocked her path within just a few feet.

_This was dumb, Christine_! She scolded herself. _Why can't you just do as you're told for once and stay where you're needed? _

She was about 10 feet within the jungle when all of a sudden, a thick vine had tripped her and she landed with a thud on the damp ground. A groan of pain escaped her mouth as she tried to lift herself off the ground; her twisted ankle was completely unwilling to carry her weight.

Christine's heart quickened in panic as she once again tried to lift herself up off of the ground and failed. She screamed in desperation, hoping that someone-anyone-would hear her screams and come to her aid.

When it was apparent that no one was coming to her rescue, Christine dug into the earth with her fingers and pulled herself along the ground. Small, sharp thorns pricked her entire body as she dragged herself, and the pain was agonizing.

To exhausted and in too much pain to drag herself farther, Christine gave up and rested her head on the ground, breathing heavily. She knew that she would eventually die of starvation or something even more horrific if she didn't try to get up; but at this point, she accepted death. _Death can't be much worse than this_, she thought.

Suddenly, Christine, upon lifting her head, saw her last glimmer of hope in front of her: a branch sticking up out of the ground at an angle within reaching distance. She eagerly wrapped her hand around, for she still had some desire to live, and used it to pull her body along the ground. The branch pulled back slightly with her weight, almost like a lever.

As soon as she pulled on the branch, Christine looked up in shock to see a net falling from the tree above and wrapping itself around her.

She yelped in terror and desperately clawed at it to free herself, but to no avail; the net was impossibly tangled around her body.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next update, and it's the longest one yet!

I hope you enjoy and please review=)

*************

Christine wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the moist ground, but it felt like hours now. She was past struggling to remove the net; her body was exhausted and the net made it clear that it was never releasing her.

"Christine!"

"Christine!"

Christine heard these soft cries coming from far away, and they became softer and softer as Christine continued to not answer them. She greatly wished she _could_ answer these calls, but she hardly had the energy to open her mouth, let alone use her voice. Now they were barely audible.

Christine moaned in anticipation as she felt death's cold fingers wrap itself around her body, teasing her with the prospect of death. She had no will to live any longer and hoped that death would be merciful and take her out of this nightmare the sky darkened, Christine began to slip in and out of consciousness, trying to keep her eyes open but too exhausted to stay awake. She couldn't hear her name anymore, and all was silent. There was no wind rustling the leaves tonight. It was as if the entire earth held its breath, waiting for Christine pass away into afterlife.

Suddenly, the crunching of leaves and a heavy breathing could be heard behind her, but she was to far gone to be curious as to what was advancing towards her.

Just before Christine finally gave in to the power of weakness and exhaustion and shut the world out, she caught sight of a frightening man looming over her, with paint smeared across his face.

************

"We need to find her!"

Raoul's entire face flushed in fury as he watched the tired search group eagerly rest on tree stumps and leaf beds.

"Listen dude," said a man with spiky brown hair that looked painful to touch, "We've been lookin' for this Christine for hours now. She's not showin' up. We're all tired and wanna sleep. If you think she's still gonna show, then by all means look for her _without us_. I think I speak for everyone here." He looked around at the entire group of people. No one objected.

Raoul watched them in utter disbelief. He glared at the faces of everyone in the group, trying to invoke some kind of guilty feeling in anyone that might cause them to rethink what they said and continue to search for Christine. He caught sight of Cheryl shifting her eyes nervously in all directions, and fresh anger washed over him.

"Cheryl," Said Raoul, his tone much harder than he meant it to be, "You're Christine's best friend. I see it in her eyes every time she talks to you. She trusts you. How could you just abandon her like this?"

Cheryl looked at Raoul, her bottom lip quivering as she tried to hold back tears. She jerked her head away from his penetrating gaze as her eyes watered unmercifully.

"Please don't do this to me Raoul!" She sobbed, "I desperately want to find her- I really do! She means so much to me. But we've been looking for her for so long and we haven't seen any sign of her…nothing! I just know when enough is enough…"

Just as Raoul opened his mouth to argue with her, Cheryl added, "and please don't accuse me of not caring about her! It feels like I just lost a daughter! That's how much I loved her! She's gone, please except that…" Cheryl's last words became chocking sobs and everyone looked at the ground sorrowfully.

Raoul couldn't believe this woman. Christine wasn't gone! They've only covered part of the island. How can Cheryl give up so readily?

_I will find Christine,_ he thought. _I'll do it alone if I have to_

Raoul glanced one last time at each member of the group, turned his back to them and began to hike through the unexplored forest.

"where are you going?" Raoul turned his head to look at the man with spiky, brown hair. "Camp is that way," said the man, pointing in the opposite direction.

"I'm not finished looking for Christine." Raoul responded, ignoring the groans of disapproval. "You can all go back to camp, or come and join me. It's your choice." As soon as Raoul turned his head around again, he heard everyone immediately stand up from their seats and walk in the direction of the camp.

Raoul sighed sadly. Why should he expect any different? Everyone truly believed she was gone.

Raoul heard someone sniffling behind him, and he turned around in surprise. Had someone stayed?

Cheryl was still sitting on a tree stump, looking undecidedly in both directions. Finally, she rose from her seat and slowly walked over to join Raoul.

"I don't think we'll find her." She said mournfully when she reached him. "But I can't bear the thought of deserting my baby when she may still be alive."

He smiled appreciatively; at least someone there was someone else who cares about Christine.

Cheryl and Raoul headed into the unknown territory and began shouting Christine's name as they were before.

**************

Christine's senses were slowly returning to her. She could smell a foul, dirty stench permeating the air she breathed and she heard feet shuffling around her.

Christine opened her heavy eyelids in horrified fascination when she realized that her hands were painfully tied around her back and she was propped up.

She looked down curiously and saw that she had been placed in an uncomfortable wooden chair, with a grimy blanket covering it. The chair was attached to a wooden beam on either side, as if it's meant to be carried. Over her head, a canopy of huge banana leaves provided shade, not that there was any sun to be protected from.

Christine looked about her and saw men and women conversing in a strange language. She noticed that only the men seemed to have paint covering their faces; the women's faces were bare. The men and women both had filthy red rags wrapped around their groins and the older women's naked breasts hung low, denied support for so many years.

Christine gasped in astonishment. _These men look exactly like the men in my dream,_ she realized

The conversing men and women turned their heads to look Christine as soon as the gasp escaped her mouth. Christine froze in terror.

One of the men, the only one with a mask covering his entire face, glared and spoke to her in their strange language, as if she could understand. Christine gaped in shock.

She began to struggle to release herself from the rope that joined her hands together behind her. Two women quickly came over and held her down. The masked man walked closer and spoke angrily at her. Christine whimpered in confusion and panic.

_What is he saying?_

Suddenly, Christine heard a man yell "Christine!" and a women moaning beside him.

_Raoul?_ Christine looked towards the forest where the sound of her name originated. She saw Raoul with a man at either side of him, holding each arm. His hands were bound together in front. She saw Cheryl in the same state, except that only one man held her arm.

"Raoul, Cheryl!" Christine cried out excitedly and struggled even harder to free herself. The two women holding her bound her to the chair with another rope and dug their nails in her skin, and Christine cried out in agony.

A furious growl escaped from Raoul, and the inhabitants turned to focus their attention on him.

The masked man smiled menacingly at Raoul, and spoke to the natives holding him. They immediately tightened their grip on Raoul's forearm, and yanked him forward slightly.

Suddenly, Christine felt her chair being lifted, and she looked down to find that three men on either side of her had lifted the beams attached to her chair. Christine thrashed around in her seat, trying desperately to unbind herself, but it was useless; the rope was tied tightly and skillfully around her.

As the men marched forward with her chair, Christine could hear Raoul shouting her name in horror. She screamed at the men to release her, but their emotionless faces remained unchanged as they walked on.

Abruptly, the men stopped right in front of an enormous, handmade gate. They set Christine's chair on the ground, and she was immensely relieved when two different women unbound her from the chair.

Four men pulled a thick rope attached to the gate and it opened very slowly and silently. All of the natives began to chant what sounded like strange incantations.

_They're going to let me go!_ Christine thought happily.

The two women lifted her from the chair and held her arms as they pulled her towards the gateway. The chanting grew louder and louder the farther they advanced. Christine waited patiently for them to unbind her hands; but even upon reaching the gate, they never did.

Christine struggled impatiently, trying to remind the women of the rope still binding her hands together. The women took no notice of the rope, but gripped her arms more tightly and proceeded to walk through the open gate.

_Why won't they release my arms?_ Christine thought in a panic.

When they reached a wide totem pole with ominous-looking faces carved into it just outside the gate and began to tie Christine's waist to it, Christine struggled more insistently as she realized they had no intention of liberating her. She screamed in horror and pain when the women dug their nails in her skin again and succeeded in tying her to the post. The chanting ended as quickly as it had begun.

The women finally freed her sore arms and walked back through the gate, leaving the tightly bound and frightened Christine alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry about the incredibly long wait for this chapter! I just had an incredible bout of writers block and I was also just a little bit lazy…

I will try much harder from now on to keep this story going!

This is a shorter chapter, but it's also very significant. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer.

Warning: I won't always be giving warnings, but this chapter marks a turning point in the story. From now on the chapters will fluctuate between violence and peace. If some readers can't stand violence, than I suggest you don't read this chapter. But then again, this story is M rated so all of the readers should be of age

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please, please, PLEASE review. You know how I love those reviews!

*********************

How long has it been?

Christine had long ago ceased to try detaching herself from the frightening totem pole; the rope was firmly tied and would not release her. Although Christine had shed her final tears what seemed like hours ago, solicitude still gripped her as mercilessly as the rope that plastered her to the pole.

What was going to happen? Why had they tied her here?

It was now nearing sunrise, and faint shades of red and orange shyly peaked from beneath the horizon. Other than the crackling flames of the native's bonfire and Christine's ragged breathing, nothing could be heard; Christine could not even hear the morning birds singing or the natives speaking excitedly as they had before. They were holding their breaths, waiting for something miraculous to happen.

Despite the anxiety she felt, Christine's head bobbed sleepily on her neck and she struggled to keep her eyelids open. She was incredibly drained from the entire night's phenomenon and was unsure how long she could continue to stay conscious. The voiceless early morning only served as an unwelcome invitation for sleep, and Christine wished for some noise-any noise- to fill her ears and drive away the drowsiness that threatened to take over.

At that moment, Christine heard a faint humming coming from the thick woods, and she was fairly certain it was approaching her, despite how far away it still was. The hum was enchanting, and Christine lifted her head with great difficulty so that she might listen better.

_What a beautiful voice, _Christine thought, slightly envious. Meggy always told Christine she had a fantastic, overpowering voice, but Christine knew better than to believe what everything Meggy said about her. She is Christine's sister for god's sake, and family is supposed to be nice.

Suddenly, Christine snapped back to reality. The voice seemed to be much closer now, and Christine grew panicky. _That voice can't be human, it's just too angelic. Maybe it's god, finally noticing my desperation and coming to rescue me._

"Lord, is that you?" Christine asked, nearly laughing at herself for asking such a question.

Without warning, the humming stopped. Christine looked around at the tree line, hoping to see the angel of music with the gorgeous voice. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. The humming never reoccurred nor did Christine see any sign of its source. As time continued to pass, Christine's feeling of dread doubled in intensity.

_If god was really here to rescue me, he would have shown himself by now, _Christine thought hopelessly. _But then again, why should I expect god's help? I was never very religious._

All of a sudden, an unexpected chill ran up Christine's spine, and she realized that something was slowly breathing very cold air down her back. Christine quickly glanced behind her, and screamed in terror at what she saw. A tall, hooded man, with a ghostly presence, was staring up into her eyes, his lips just inches from her neck, breathing agonizingly cold air down her back inside her shirt.

**********************

_At the native's village…_

_Christine? Christine!? _

Raoul had just heard Christine's scream, and was struggling against the two strong men's arms that held him against his will. Raoul and Cheryl had been standing there for hours now, frozen in place, waiting for something to happen to Christine. Now that Raoul had finally heard what he had been waiting to hear for quite some time, he was ready to fight. He would not let anything happen to Christine, as long as he was alive.

As Raoul continued to violently struggle against the men and the ropes that bound him, a native, the only one with the ornate mask covering his face, raised his hands in the air and said something (it sounded like a command) in his strange language.

The two men holding Raoul walked forward, easily dragging Raoul along with them. The men plastered Raoul against a pole and bound him with even more rope.

Raoul slouched against the poll, exhaustion and hopelessness finally filling his body and forcing him to rest. His head drooped and his eyes shut, willing sleep to come and take him away from the pain of being unable to help Christine and possibly losing her.

All of a sudden, Raoul heard shuffling ahead and Cheryl began to whimper and cry out in pain. Raoul snapped his head up and found Cheryl on the ground, fighting two men who leaned over her. As they grabbed her shirt, Raoul instinctively bucked against the ropes, then looked on in dismay. There was nothing he could do.

"Raoul! Raoul! Oh please god, help me!"

Cheryl was crying now as they ripped her clothes off of her body. She had nothing but her underclothes on and tried in vain to cover herself from the probing eyes of the native men. Raoul looked away in shame. _Yet another woman I can't help, _he thought sorrowfully.

Moments later, Raoul heard her howls of pain as the men took their turns with her. Each time one man slipped out, Cheryl would close her legs tightly together and moan in relief, only to be scream once again in agony as another man violently pulled her legs apart and had his way with her.

Raoul shut his eyes tightly, attempting to shut the world out.

_There's is nothing I can do_, he reminded himself, _nothing…_

Sleep gracefully washed over his tired mind, and he was sent to that place where pain doesn't exist. He dreamt that he was back at camp, and Christine was kissing him again, and everything was okay. But in reality, nothing was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!

Here's yet another chapter; and it's a long one!

I want to continue this story and eventually finish it, but I need to know that people are reading it. **These chapters really take a long time, so reviews are really, REALLY appreciated! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!**

_***********************_

_Who is this man?_

Christine shivered as her eyes fearfully met the strange man's threatening black eyes, which looked like portals that lead into the fiery pits of hell. Christine could see nothing other than those menacing pits; the man's hood darkened the rest of his face.

_No fear, _she thought, _I must show him no fear._

As she gazed bravely at him, the expression in the man's eyes shifted from that of curiosity to an obvious, animalistic desire.

A maidenly blush graced Christine's cheeks; she had never experienced intimacies with a man before, and this look alarmed her. The man's breath became shallow as Christine watched him.

His long, dirty fingers came just inches away from Christine's cheek and the cool air caressing her back quickly turned hot.

Christine looked away in horror and disgust, and, to her relief, the fingers vanished and the breathing instantly stopped.

Moments later the breathing never reoccurred, and Christine turned again to look at the man behind her, worried that he could be holding his breath a little too long, but there was no one there. Bewildered, Christine looked around her, only to find that the man was nowhere in sight.

She grew panicky at his disappearance. _Who will untie me from these ropes now? Am I going to be stuck here forever?_

"Excuse me sir!" Shouted Christine in desperation "Whoever and wherever you are, can you please help me! I need some HELP!" She cried out in frustration and tugged viciously at the rope, but, just as before, it showed absolutely no sign of ever giving Christine up

_I'll never escape!_

Tears began to fall down Christine's face as she tried to accept her fate. What more could she do? She was doomed to die on this godforsaken island, stuck to a godforsaken totem pole.

All of a sudden, as if by magic, the intricate knot that held the rope together untied itself and the rope fell in a heap at Christine's feet.

_What the hell? _Shocked and afraid, Christine jumped away from the pole. Concerned that she might be losing her sanity, she studied it warily, looking for any logical evidence that it was cut or disturbed in some way. But the rope rested silently on the ground, unscathed and unharmed.

_If it wasn't cut, someone must have untied the rope, but who? It was obviously not that man; he left me here alone! _Christine's eyes narrowed as she saw the man in her mind who had abandoned her.

_What a shameless bastard!_

All of a sudden, Christine heard a loud moan, followed by a tortured cry coming from a woman behind the huge gate that enclosed the native's village. Christine recognized the voice

_Cheryl?_ Thought Christine in horror

The woman again cried in pain.

_Cheryl?!? _

Christine sprinted towards the gate and pounded her fists against it with all her might, all the while listening in despair as Cheryl's cries of agony filled the air.

"Leave Cheryl alone!" Christine shouted desperately "Please stop it!"

Then, an enormous, disgusting hand grabbed Christine's wrists from behind and another hand covered her mouth. As she was pulled up against a huge body, Christine felt the recognizable shallow breath on her neck and looked behind her in terror. It was the man, and he did nothing to hide the familiar lust in his eyes.

******************

_Where am I?_

Raoul's head was pounding and his body ached. His arm felt numb, and he realized that he had been laying on it for quite some time.

Raoul slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. The wetness from the plants he'd been laying on had seeped through his clothes and his body felt damp.

He looked around him and noticed a body lying beside him. He grunted in pain as he scrambled to his feet and then gasped as he realized who it was.

It was Cheryl, and she looked lifeless.

Raoul dropped to his knees and felt the vein on her neck. No pulse. He lowered his lips to hers and desperately tried to give mouth-to-mouth in an attempt to restart her heart. But her body was cold, and Raoul knew that she had taken her last breath hours ago.

_What happened to her? _He thought, _why did she die? _Raoul knew the natives had raped her, but that surely couldn't have killed her.

Then, Raoul noticed the puncture wound in Cheryl's side. They had stabbed her. They had raped her, and then brutally killed her. And he did nothing to try to help her.

_She's dead, and it's my fault.._

A strong sense of grief and guilt filled Raoul's heart, and he moaned in misery. He dropped his head to her chest and cried pitifully.

Minutes passed, and Raoul continued to weep the shame he felt onto Cheryl's chest.

Suddenly, Raoul saw flashlights in the distance.

"Christine!" the voices yelled

"Raoul! Cheryl!"

"Over here!" Raoul yelled weakly.

He faintly heard a man say, "I heard someone that way."

The voices grew louder as they neared Raoul and Cheryl, and they continued to shout names.

"We're over here!" Raoul shouted again, waving his arms as wildly as his body would allow.

When the men came, they first saw Raoul. He recognized the man with brown, spiky hair.

"Are you okay Raoul?"

"Man, we've been looking all over for you."

"What happened to you?"

"Where are the others?"

Then, The men saw Cheryl. They looked in disbelief at her body. And then they looked at Raoul.

Raoul knew what they were thinking. _Why hadn't he saved her?_

One man hurriedly got on his knees, but before he lowered his mouth to hers, Raoul shook his head shamefully.

"It's no use. I already tried to save her. She's been dead for hours."

The men all lowered their heads in mourning for Cheryl. She was so innocent and caring, and she had to die this way. It was sick.

*******************

3_ hours later…_

"You sir!" Raoul snapped his head up and found Nadir strutting towards him. Raoul and the men had just made it back to camp an hour ago. They had already dug Cheryl a grave in the ground, trying to give her a proper burial ceremony. Raoul had said a few words in remembrance, but the guilt still weighed heavily at his heart, because he knew Cheryl deserved better than that. Now She was to remain buried in the ground of her murderers.

"Where have you been?" Nadir asked angrily "And where's Christine? We're leaving this island, and I suggest she get her ass over here unless she'd like to stay."

"Why are we leaving?!?" Raoul asked, all thoughts of guilt leaving his mind and panic taking its place. _We can't leave here without Christine!_

"There have been too many disappearances, and we really can't afford to lose anyone else. People are money, and money is something we really need more of." Said Nadir, and then added. "It's a shame Cheryl died, she accepted such a little salary it was like we didn't have to pay her at all." Nadir laughed.

Raoul felt liked he'd been kicked in the stomach. _How could a man be so cruel?_

"Well I won't leave until I find Christine." Said Raoul, "because I care about her and I'm not some selfish bastard who's concerned more about money than anything else!" Raoul shouted in disgust "I hope you feel good about yourself when you leave here knowing that Christine is missing and Cheryl is buried in the ground where she was murdered."

Raoul and Nadir looked up as helicopters began to descend towards the ground.

"Goodbye, Raoul." Said Nadir, turning on his heels and prancing to the helicopters. "I hope you, Christine and Cheryl have a nice life together." Raoul heard Nadir's laughter as he entered the helicopter.

Raoul felt the urge to strangle the man, but he forced himself to let it go. What good would it do to kill another man? He'd practically killed Cheryl. It would only add to his guilt.

One by one, the helicopters ascended into the air, leaving behind so much and yet having not a care in the world.

Raoul stood on ground watching them; completely alone, and yet completely reassured that he had made the right decision.

*******************

I know it's a sad one…but I hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter took so long! It's summer now, so I might be able to get these chapters out sooner. So I hope you enjoy and please review!

****************

The hooded man was moving through the woods with Christine slung over his shoulder and his hand still covering her mouth, hardly making a sound as he walked. If Christine hadn't been kicking her feet and flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs, as if someone could hear her, she would have noticed that the man was almost _floating_. Like some kind of ghost.

As Christine continued kicking her legs around blindly and hopelessly screaming, "Put me down, put me down!" the phantom man huffed frustratingly and threw her off his shoulder.

Christine let out a breathy sigh as her back painfully hit the hard ground and her head smacked against a tree trunk. The damp plants covered with morning dew seeped through her thin, ripped shirt, making her feel cold and dirty. Her head seemed to be seeping something of its own.

Christine moaned and sat up slowly, gripping her head and wincing at the stinging pain. She rubbed her sore, wet back with the other hand and the dew began to soak through her torn skirt as she sat. She glanced up at the phantom man and gasped as she finally got a good look at his face. Well, not really his face. What she saw was a mask, which covered half of his face, and had an eyehole for his one covered eye. The other side of his face was not handsome, but it was very menacing. He had a very bony face, and the sharp curves of his cheekbones looked like built-in weapons.

_This man was seems more like some sort of creature than a man, _thought Christine. Bravely, she looked into the phantom's black eyes and noticed that he was gazing curiously back at her.

"Who are you?" Asked Christine

The man said nothing. His curious stare intensified.

"Why did you bring me here?" Christine tried again, hoping he would answer.

This time, the phantom reached out to stroke her cheek with his long fingers. Christine whipped her face away, disgusted.

"I am lonely" said the phantom in a deep, masculine voice as he slowly pulled his fingers away from her face. "The tribe has offered you as their gift to me. You are mine now."

Christine looked horrifyingly at the man "Why would they give me as a gift?"

"I am their god" The phantom said, "They fear me and so, they offer me gifts in the hopes that I will not harm them."

Furiously, Christine shouted, "You're no god! You're just a man! A horrible, weak man!"

With all the strength Christine could muster, she stood up and defiantly looked the man in the face. "And you don't own me!"

The phantom's curious eyes turned an even darker shade of black, if that was possible, and Christine noticed the all-too-familiar lust.

Christine's sudden bravery from before melted away under the phantom's intense stare, and she slunk back to the tree behind her. The phantom followed her.

The phantom cornered her against the tree and his face was only inches away from hers.

Christine's breathing grew uneven and she turned her face away from him. She looked around with her eyes, hoping that her knight in shining armor would pop out of the bushes and save her from this evil monster. _What have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

Suddenly, with a boldness that Christine had never seen before, the phantom grabbed her chin and forced her face around.

"Look at me!" He snapped.

When she looked at him, he had a daunting smirk on his face, and his cheekbones looked ready to attack.

"You think I'm weak, do you?" the phantom said, a mocking tone in his voice.

He reached out to touch her cheek. Christine winced and felt a chilling sensation travel down her spine.

"Would you like to find out if you are right?" His fingers traveled down her jawbone. Christine whimpered and shook her head vigorously side-to-side.

The phantom slowly leaned in and lightly touched her ear with his mouth. He whispered, "I am a big man with big needs, love. And I've not had a woman for too long now. So I suggest you keep your daring thoughts to yourself or I might lose my self control…" He thrust his hips forward into Christine hard and she could feel his huge, erection eagerly press into her stomach. The phantom moaned, obviously deprived of such contact for many years, and Christine cried out and smacked his face reflexively. The mask flew off the phantom's face and Christine gasped, horrified. But before Christine could get a good look at the monstrous deformities hiding under the mask, the phantom shoved her powerfully to the ground and quickly retrieved his mask.

The back of Christine's head hit a jagged rock lying beside the tree and she fell into a deep sleep.

****************

_2 hours later_

Raoul paced the campsite, thinking hard about Christine.

_What could have happened to her? _He thought, _Where is she? Maybe she's still with the natives…I should check there first._

And so Raoul set off through the woods, completely confident in his abilities to save Christine, wherever she is, on his own.


End file.
